Chute libre
by Dissemblables
Summary: Il n'est pas parfait. Pas encore. Mais il le sera, même si pour cela, il doit perdre son âme. Angst, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier ce machin.


Petit blabla : Bonjouur ! Encore une fois, me re-voici sur le fandom d'Inazuma que j'aime quand même de tout mon coeur. Voui, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais tant pis u.u Le bac de français est passé, mais il reste celui de sciences, alors je préfère écrire que réviser, je vous assure, c'est bien plus intéressant aha ! Et puis, les sciences, c'est pas vraiment mon dada éwé. Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce petit bidule, à vous de vous faire votre avis dessus. Il est un peu court je crois, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment l'étoffer, j'avais un peu peur de lui faire perdre son but. Mais je vais arrêter de parler et raconter ma vie pour vous laisser lire! Ah, et, au fait, une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

La nuit est si belle ce soir. Il y a bien des lampadaires qui illuminent quelques endroits, mais il est dans l'obscurité, là où il se sent le mieux. Là où il se doit d'être pour l'instant, il n'a pas le droit de demander plus. C'est sa place, et nul part ailleurs. La lumière n'est pas pour lui, pas encore.

Ses poings frappent le mur, encore et encore, dans un rythme effréné. Du sang coule et il le regarde, fasciné, absorbé par ce qui tache ses mains. C'est fou comme cette couleur rouge contraste avec sa peau, pas assez halé pour être mate, mais pas assez pale pour être nacrée, juste d'un rose blafard.

Tellement imparfaite. Comme lui. Il ne pourra jamais être parfait.

A cette idée, la détresse l'envahit à nouveau, et les jointures de ses doigts rencontrent une nouvelle fois le béton découvert. Il a essayé, tellement, tellement, mais il ne peut tout simplement pas y arriver, il était si faible.

Une belle couleur rouge éclate sur le mur. Rouge sur gris. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Le blanc a toujours été plus beau, plus pur, plus… parfait.

La douleur remonte lentement dans son bras, lui envoyant des frissons. Il les accueille avec soulagement non feint. C'est la seule chose qu'il mérite après tout, pas toute cette amitié débordante de ses coéquipiers. Comment peuvent-ils l'accepter comme il est ? Une ébauche, un dessin d'enfant, t encore, ceux-ci sont plus beau que lui.

Alors cette douleur est son encre à la réalité.

Il n'y a que cette sensation qui lui donne l'impression d'exister.

Non. De survivre. Il ne peut pas vivre. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Il ne peut pas non plus mourir. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Pas quand Aiden aurait dû être à sa place. Pas quand ses parents auraient dû rire et s'aimer à sa place. Pas quand il est le responsable de leur décès.

Il a besoin de cette souffrance, c'est comme une drogue. Destructrice, orgasmique. Elle lui permet de ne pas complètement perdre pied dans ce monde fou. Si seulement il était parfait, ses amis serraient sauvés, le monde survivrait. Ses mains entrent encore un nouveau moment en contact avec le bâtiment, au même rythme que les larmes de désespoir qui coulent le long de ses joues.

Il n'y a que l'enfer au bout du chemin. Il faut qu'il traverse l'enfer pour enfin être parfait. Il doit réussir, peu importe le prix, peu importe s'il doit en mourir, peu importe tout ça, du moment que ses coéquipiers soient vivants. Il n'a pas au sauver sa première famille, mais il parviendrait à sauver sa deuxième, il devait y arriver, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il échouait. Il lui avaient montré une nouvelle marche à suivre pour atteindre la perfection, il leur devait tout. Et il réussirait à les rendre fiers de lui.

Le sang goutte sur le sol, en grande quantité. Il voit beaucoup de traces. Ah moins que ce soit sa vision qui déraille ? Peut être. Mais cette sensation est si agréable. Même la vitesse n'apporte pas autant d'excitation que cet sent le monstre en lui se libérer encore un peu plus, et c'est lui qui l'amène un peu plus près de la victoire à chaque fois. S'il doit se briser les os, il le ferra. S'il doit laisser totalement la place au monstre, il le ferra. S'il doit disparaître, il le ferra. Il ferra tout ce qui est nécessaire.

Il commence à retrouver cette impression. Celle de sombrer, de ne plus avoir conscience de son corps. Dans ses moments là, seule rage le contrôle, le reste n'existe plus. Ou trop. Il ne sait plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave après tout, car c'est dans ces moments là qu'il devient de plus en plus parfait. Ses défauts disparaissent peu à puis l'odeur de ce liquide est tellement enivrante. C'est comme la neige, mais en plus piquant, en plus amère. Il doit parvenir à être aussi parfait que la neige. Aussi doux, mais aussi violent. Aussi magnifique, mais aussi dangereux. Aussi fascinant, mais aussi mortel.

Sa tête tourne, et un sourire un peu morbide se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il est sur le bon chemin, il le sent jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Et il y a aussi cette voix, qui chuchote à son oreille. Elle lui dit de lâcher prise, de ne plus se retenir, de tout laisser aller. De chuter dans un gouffre où il pourra enfin atteindre la perfection tant attendue. Alors il prend une dernière inspiration, et se jette dans les méandres de son esprit.

Et…

C'est la chute. Libre. La chute libre.

Shawn tombe sans corde de survie, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Le monstre a pris sa place, il le maintiendra en vie, c'est le seul qui le peut. C'est le seul qui réussira à sauver ses camarades, car il est parfait.


End file.
